Shower Scene
by Ami Ree
Summary: After a difficult and rather messy bust, dibs for the shower get confused.


The guys and their gal Friday don't belong to me. If they did, there would probably be more romantic episodes than there are.  
  
Shower Scene  
  
It was the grateful end to an unbearably long day. The work load was so incredible, that halfway through, the boys had realized they needed an extra pair of hand, if nothing an extra pair of feet to throw in and open traps.  
During a break between busts, Peter had called Janine at the firehouse and begged her to help them. He was so desperate that he promised her a day off with pay. She took it, and when Ecto-1 drove in to drop off traps and pick up fresh ones, she was waiting for them, jumpsuit on, holding a proton pack.  
  
As they were loading Ecto to make the drive home, Egon cornered Peter.  
"I am claiming the shower first," he stated. "You jump the gun, and I will make it miserable for you."  
"Not a problem Spengs," Peter told him; after all, how many times had Egon ever demanded to do something other then enter data first. Usually, he went straight to the lab and forgot all about a shower until either he started itching, or one of them complained about the smell.  
  
Janine fell into Ecto-1's back seat, exhausted. This definitely wasn't in her job description. Of course, most of the stuff she did wasn't in her job description. All she wanted to do was get back to the firehouse and get her car and go home. Then, she sniffed. Okay, maybe she'd beg for a shower first; she couldn't handle smelling herself all the way home. She'd have to beg the shower from Dr. Venkman. He was always the first person in the shower.  
  
Peter had forgotten any conversation he'd had on the way home. All he wanted was a nice, hot shower and a warm bed. But when Janine walked up to him, looking pathetic and smelling awful, he gladly handed over his first shower privileges to her. She looked like she needed it.  
"Thank you Dr. V." came the grateful reply, then she was up the stairs, Peter watching her. She was nice enough to help them, he could do her this one small favor.  
Something tugged at the back of his mind...he thought it was important, but he couldn't remember what. Shrugging, he went downstairs to check on the traps.  
  
Janine ran into the bathroom and turned on the water. She sighed as she stripped off the filthy jumpsuit and the sweaty clothes underneath. This shower was going to be so good. she thought as she slipped into the tub. No wonder the guys fight over who got the shower first after a bust.  
  
Egon walked out of the bunkroom, staring in disbelief at the closed bathroom door. Inside, he could hear the shower running. He couldn't believe it, he'd threatened Peter with bodily harm if he took the shower first, and here he was, stealing the shower. Egon stormed towards the second floor stairs. This was war. he thought to himself. If Peter wanted to play dirty, he was going to reciprocate.  
  
Ray and Winston were sitting in the kitchen, when Egon stormed in, wearing nothing but a tee shirt and boxers. Winston stopped in mid bite of his sandwich and watched the blond scientist grab a bucket, muttering under his breath.  
"What's wrong?" Ray asked.  
"I told Peter he was going to get it if he stole the shower first," Egon muttered, as he filled the bucket with ice water. "I'm going to make sure this is a shower he doesn't forget."  
The two watched him stomp back up the stairs. Ray looked at Winston.  
"Peter's in trouble now."  
"I'd hate to be in his shoes."  
  
Janine felt like she'd scrubbed away a years worth of slime off her body. Along with a couple of pounds. She felt better than when she started this morning, and she really didn't want to leave the confinds of the tub. But the guys had to take a shower also. Reluctantly, she washed her hair, and rinsed it. She was almost finished, when the shower curtain was violently pulled back. She stared at the stunned person on the other side and screamed.  
  
"Who's shoes?" Peter asked, walking into the kitchen. Ray and Winston looked at him.  
"You're suppose to be in the shower?" Ray said.  
Peter frowned and shook his head. "I'm right here."  
"If you're here, who's in the shower?" Winston asked.  
"Janine asked if she could use the shower first and I said yes," he frowned. "Why?"  
Ray and Winston's eyes widened. "Uh oh." they both said.  
"Uh oh what?"  
"Egon thought you were in there," Winston started.  
"He went up with a bucket of ice water to throw at you," Ray continued.  
'That means..." Winston trailed off, as a scream rang through the firehouse.  
  
Egon quietly opened the bathroom door, pausing to remove the robe hanging on the wall. When he did this, Peter was going to have a hard time catching him. He tossed the robe into the bunkroom, then slipped back into the bathroom.  
He eyed the curtain, mentally calculating how much time he had to pull back the curtain, throw the water, and run like hell.  
Stance ready, he grabbed the shower curtain, and pulled, readying the bucket. Only it wasn't Peter.  
He stared in shock as a very wet, naked, soapy, and startle Janine. Then she screamed.  
Snapping out of his shock he yanked the curtain back, and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
The three guys ran up the stairs as Egon was running out of the bathroom. Peter didn't even try to control his laughter. He clutched his sides, doubled over in tears. Egon regained his senses, and glared at Peter.  
"You're dead Venkman," he snarled. Peter quickly regained control of his laughter and took off down the stairs, with Egon in hot pursuit, carrying the still full bucket. Ray and Winston just watched.  
  
Janine quickly turned off the water and grabbed the nearest towel. She peeked around the curtain. No one there. Now she knew she didn't imagine that one. Her fantasies usually involve him joining her, not running out. She looked around the bathroom. Her robe was gone. As if this wasn't going to get any worse.  
She couldn't run around the firehouse in a towel. Plus it wasn't until halfway through the shower, she realized she didn't have any extra clothes here. She couldn't stay in here forever.  
Then she heard Ray's voice outside in the hall.  
  
"Well, this has been one of the more amusing days of my life," Ray quipped.  
"Ray?" Janine's voiced called from the bathroom.  
The two men looked at each other, then at the door.  
"Yeah?" Ray answered.  
"There..ah..wouldn't happen to be a robe out there, would there?" she asked.  
Winston looked into the bunkroom. Sure enough, an old robe was laying on the floor. He picked it up and walked back towards the bathroom.  
"Here Janine," Winston said, holding out the robe. The door opened and a slim hand reached out and grabbed the robe.  
"Thank you," came the relieved reply. "Um...do either of you maybe have something I could wear?" she asked meekly. "I was so into getting a shower, I forgot I don't have any spare clothes here."  
"Sure, let me check." Ray walked across the hall into the bunkroom to look for something for Janine to wear. Winston spied Egon walking back up the stairs. He walked over to him.  
"Where's Peter?"  
"Downstairs, wringing out his clothes," he said, smugly. "Is Janine still in the bathroom?"  
Winston nodded. "Ray had to find her some clothes. She forgot she didn't have any extra, and she couldn't come out to search, because someone had stolen her robe."  
Egon blushed. Silently, he walked into the bunkroom, and opening his drawer, grabbed a tee shirt and an old pair of sweatpants, much to Ray's confusion. He walked back to the bathroom door, and knocked on it.  
The door opened and Janine grabbed the clothes. "Thanks guys, I owe you big time. I'm really sorry about this."  
There was a moment of silence, then Janine stepped out, looking at the shirt. "Uh guys, I appreciate the gesture, but don't you think Egon's going to get upset when he finds out you let me borrow his clothes?"  
"Not really," Egon said. Janine stopped suddenly, looking up at him, her face coloring a deep red.  
"I am so sorry Janine," he stumbled over an apology. "I told Peter I wanted the bathroom first and I thought it was him. If I'd known..." he stopped, blushing slightly. Behind them, Ray and Winston wisely and quietly made an exit.  
He glanced quickly down at her now clothed body, his mind vividly recalling what he'd seen not minutes earlier. He had no idea she looked that good underneath all those clothes.  
She smiled at him, having no idea of the thoughts running through his head. "It was an accident. You can make it up to me with dinner tomorrow. In the meantime.." she gestured to the clothes she now wore. "I'll wash these tonight and bring them back to you tomorrow. Thanks for letting me borrow them."

"The least I could do." he croaked out, watching her walk off towards the stairs. He knew there was no way she could be wearing anything underneath those clothes. In fact, he could tell from the shirt she wasn't.  
He moaned softly, walking into the bathroom. It looked like another sleepless night for him.  
  
Janine walked down the stairs to the first floor, grabbing the bag by the desk. She looked over to Peter, who was standing by the lockers, shirt off, trying to wring it out. She smiled; so that's what was in the bucket.  
She walked over to him, and he looked up, his eyes noticing her outfit.  
"Nice clothes Melnitz," he said, eyeing her shirt. "Aren't those's Egon's clothes?"  
She nodded. "He let me borrow them. Least he could do for walking in on me in the shower. That and dinner tomorrow." she added.  
Peter suddenly looked apologetic. "Janine, I am so sorry. I completely forgot Egon threatened me to use the shower first. If I'd remembered, I'd have told you."  
She smiled. "Don't worry about it, Dr. Venkman."  
To his shock, she reached over and kissed his cheek. "After all, it's not as if you had planned it," she teased, then walked out of the firehouse.


End file.
